


Réquiem por las almas rotas

by KarasuShiro



Series: Elegías de los que dejamos [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, One True Pairing, Regret, Reincarnation, Second Chances, Tragedy, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuShiro/pseuds/KarasuShiro
Summary: Su alma no tendría descanso pues se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Ahora el blanco lo era todo. (Historia paralela de "Elegías de lo que dejamos")





	Réquiem por las almas rotas

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es la contraparte de las "Elegías de lo que dejamos", así que vayan preparando el playlist más triste que tengan...
> 
> Sin más les dejo leer en paz!

**Réquiem por las almas rotas**

.

Lentamente y con pereza abrió los ojos, encontrandose con un blanco inmaculado a su alrededor, tan blanco que bien podría estar hecho de luz, pura y magnífica.

Probablemente creyó estar en un sueño, pues no parecía sorprendido por tan inusual situación. No sería la primera vez que soñaba ese tipo de cosas, de estar en un mundo sin ruido, sin tipos queriendo provocarle ni la violencia que eso traía, sólo paz, sólo él.

¿Solo?

Sí, estaba solo. ¿Y Tom? ¿Dónde estaba Kasuka? ¿Qué hay de Celty y Shinra? ¿Y la pequeña Akane?

Y se dio cuenta, no era como sus sueños de una vida tranquila, rodeado de las personas con las que había logrado hacer lazos, de personas que le apreciaban y no le temían a él y su fuerza inhumana.

Faltaban los campos verdes hasta donde se pudiera ver, y todas esas pequeñas cosas que él amaba, como los constantes intentos de Shinra por demostrarle a todos su amor por Celty, y la forma en que ella se removía apenada para después darle unos golpes o apresarlo con sus sombras. Faltaban Kasuka con su habitual rostro poco expresivo pero en el que Shizuo podía leer infinidad de emociones, y la pequeña Akane-chan corriendo hacia él para abrazarle y decirle lo mucho que le admira y que espera ser lo suficientemente fuerte para un día matarle.

Ella era pequeña, y débil pero siempre iba hacía él sin temer el ser lastimada, le prometió ser quien le mate pero siempre le recibía con un abrazo, y él le correspondía con sus manos paseandose por su oscuro cabello, veía en sus ojos de infante total confianza y nada de miedo hacia su persona.

Ella era pequeña. Débil... Y sin termerle, justo como...

_Shizuo..._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz llamandole.

_Shizuo..._

—Mmh... —fue todo lo que dio por respuesta, no con enojo sino con indiferencia, pereza.

—Shizuo, ¿Sabes dónde estás? —dijo aquella voz cálida y ¿familiar?

Él pensó entonces, no estaba seguro de que fuera un sueño así que respondio con simpleza —No.

—Ya veo, ¿Puedes decirme que es lo último que recuerdas?

¿Lo último que recuerda?

_Acababa de terminar de cobrar deudas junto a Tom, últimamente los deudores no le ponían muchos peros a hora de pagar, desde el incidente de hace casi tres años ya nadie se atrevía a desafiarle, no habiendo visto de lo que era capaz cuando dejaba de reprimir su furia. Y él estaba agradecido por ello, eso hacía su trabajo más fácil, aunque también le ponía de mal humor el recordarlo._

_De no ser por Vorona y Simón se habría convertido en un monstruo._

_Ahora su vida era pacífica, desde que Izaya desapareciera los disturbios en Ikebukuro habían disminuido. Ya eran pocas las veces que tenía que hacer uso de su fuerza, muy pocas en verdad. Y eso le gustaba, el vivir sin tener que estar alerta todo el tiempo, el estar relajado._

_Sin embargo..._

_Por alguna razón hoy tenía un mal presentimiento, tenía la noción de que algo "apestaba en el aire", de haber podido hubiera sacado un cigarrillo para calmarse pero desde que empezó a agitarse demás al hacer ejercicio y a sentir leves punzadas en el pecho, fue al médico quien le detecto desgaste en los pulmones, todo ese humo al fin había logrado lo que nadie; debilitarlo._

_— Tch... ¿Dónde está Celty? —habló para sí mientras miraba la expendedora de cigarros cruzando la calle. Si no descargaba sus frustraciones, pronto acabaría cediendo._

_Y fue entonces cuando le vio, tras la barandilla del puente peatonal, ahí estaba Izaya._

_El informante le sonrió como siempre hacía, con ese aire de superioridad, como si el mundo le perteneciera. Shizuo no pudo más y, aprentando los dientes en furia, se encaminó veloz hacía el otro quien no dudó en lanzarle un par de filosas navajas mientras reía con arrogancia, ahora tenía la atención del rubio._

_"¿Por qué?" se preguntaba Shizuo tratando de mantener el ritmo, ¿por qué, de todos los que pudieron ser, tenía que tratarse de Izaya quien le buscara? ¿Es que no podía tener la vida tranquila que tanto anhelaba?_

_El informante corría y de vez en cuando le arrojaba otra de sus navajas ocultas, Shizuo se preguntaba cuantas tendría, no le hacían más que rasguños pero eran molestas. Shizuo le lanzaba cuanto estuviera a su alcance, papaeleras, algún que otro poste e incluso una moto que vio aparcada por ahí, pero nada lograba darle a su objetivo, se preguntaba si la falta de práctica había afectado a su puntería._

_Correr empezaba a hacerse difícil._

_— ¿Qué pasa, Shizu-chan? Te has vuelto lento —se burlaba de él. Tenía que darle su merecido y ésta vez sería definitivo. —¿Será que en mi ausencia te has vuelto viejo? Así no es divertido, mejor me voy._

_¿Irse? No, le daría la paliza de su vida. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y, con mucho esfuerzo, siguió con la persecución. Izaya trataba de perderle, dando vueltas entre calles angostas y callejones pero el rubio era demasiado insistente._

_Hasta que..._

_Un dolor abrumador llenó su pecho, era tal que cayó de rodillas al suelo, sentía que el aire no llegaba a él, trató de quitarse la corbata para ver si con eso lograba respirar mejor._

_Dolía tanto._

_No se fijó en qué momento, pero Izaya estaba a su lado, tratando de ¿ayudarle? No, sólo era una molestia. Hizo un movimiento brusco para apartar al azabache quien intentaba levantarle. Empezaba a ver borroso y todo empezaba a sonar lejano._

_Quemaba tanto._

_En algún punto empezó a sentirse ligero, todo el mundo era una mancha borrosa y sólo un silbido lejano era lo que podía escuchar, entonces dejó de oponerse a la sensación de sueño y se dejó consumir por la oscuridad._

—¿Qué...?

—Shizuo, ¿Lo recuerdas? —volvió a preguntar la voz.

—¿Qué es esto? Es uno de sus juegos retorcidos, ¿Cierto? —negación —¿Dónde está ese-

—Shizuo, esto es real. —afirmó ella dejando a Shizuo a medio diálogo. —Tú estas...

—¡No! Lo voy a matar, eso haré... Esto- esto no es cierto. Lo mataré, matar... —tenía tanta ira. Invocando su mantra de odio Sizuo simplemente no podía, se rehusaba a aceptarlo.

—¡Shizuo!

Y el tono fue tan severo que no se atrevió a continuar con sus improperios, fue como cuando era pequeño y su madre le reprimía por meterse en problemas.

—¿Esto es real? Yo estoy...

—Sí.

Una parte suya aún se negaba a creerlo, pero ahí estaba. Y se preguntó ¿Qué seguiría después? ¿Estaría en este espacio por siempre?

—Sin embargo... —continuó la voz. —No puedes avanzar.

—¿Puedo volver? Dime, dime cómo volver. Quiero ver a Kasuka, a Tom y a Celty ¡Por favor! —tenía miedo y con lágrimas queriendo salir, él suplicó por volver.

—No puedes, no así.

—¿Qué? Pero... Has dicho que no puedo avanzar, entonces puedo volver ¿Cierto? Quiero regresar...

—Hay algo que debes ver.

—Algo... —Shizuo tuvo miedo, el saber que ahora ya no volvería a ver a sus seres queridos era demasiado doloroso. No quería más.

Shizuo pensó que le mostraría sus pecados, le mostraría a toda la gente a la que hirió con su violencia. No quería verlo, no deseaba ver la evidencia de que Izaya tuvo razón todo éste tiempo. Que era un monstruo.

Shizuo Heiwajima era un monstruo y como tal no merecía ir al cielo como los humanos.

De pronto una cosa negra como tinta se hizo presente y empezó a formar una especie de marco. Él estaba tan ensimismado en sus lamentaciones que no vio de donde surgió. Y poco a poco una imágen empezó a hacerse visible en la oscura superficie, así como las fotografías instantáneas o las tazas térmicas que revelan alguna ilustración al vertir agua caliente en ellas.

Escuchó los sollozos de una mujer, las imágenes se hicieron nítidas y pudo ver que se trataba de su madre, era su funeral, a su lado estaban su padre consolandola y Kasuka con Ruri. En los ojos de su hermano vio ojeras, evidencia de un par de días sin dormir, y en su rostro, como siempre inexpresivo, pudo ver dolor. Shizuo entendía que Kasuka no querría que su hermano le viera llorar, no quería darle más sufrimiento a Shizuo así que fue fuerte y se contuvo.

Del otro lado estaban Shinra y la banda de Kadota, el médico se veía extraño en ropas negras y tenía una sonrisa claramente falsa, como tratando de aceptarlo apenas. No faltó ninguno de sus conocidos, incluso la pequeña Awakusu escoltada por Akabayashi estaba presente, y Vorona a quien no veía desde aquel incidente. Él le había prometido que medirían sus fuerzas cuando ella volviera.

Una promesa que no pudo cumplir.

Ver todo eso era tan doloroso. Estaba muerto ¿En qué le ayudaba ver a sus seres queridos tristes?

—... Por favor, no más... —sólo quería que se detuviera.

—Aún no... —no podría asegurarlo pero esa voz se notaba igual de triste. O tal vez sólo era que quería a alguien que le comprendiera.

La imagen se oscureció de nuevo mientras Shizuo no dejaba de derramar lágrimas.

_Cuando el marco mostró el mismo escenario de noche, el lugar se veía tan sombrío sin nadie presente. Entonces escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la escena, antes se que pudiera pensar en cualquier cosa lo vio, era Izaya y traía una bolsa de plástico, de esas que dan en las tiendas de conveniencia. Se detuvo frente a la pieza de granito por largo rato, contemplando la inscripción en ella._

_En otro tiempo Shizuo hubiera entrado en cólera de verlo ahí, pero ahora estaba tan devastado que sólo permaneció inmóvil, preguntandose porqué el azabache no hacía nada, y no es que esperara algo en especial pero permanecer ahí nada más le era extraño._

_Como respondiendo a eso, el Orihara soltó una leve risa, pero no era como las de siempre, el cinismo y la arrogancia estaban ausentes, era como si no tuviera ánimos de ningún tipo. Entonces habló._

_— Hey, Shizu-chan... Los has hecho de nuevo, actuar de forma impredecible. —su rostro tenía una sonrisa, pero sus ojos expresaban lo opuesto. —Mira que morirte por unos cigarrillos, ¡De haberlo sabido yo mismo te los compraba! ¡Me hubiera ahorrado muchos planes elaborados!_

_¿Era imaginación suya o la voz de Izaya parecía como si se fuera que quebrar en cualquier momento?_

_— Sólo quería que sepas... —hizo una pausa, elevó la vista al cielo y respiró profundamente. —Que sepas que ahora que ya no estas, eres un humano ¡Felicidades Shizu-chan! Porque sólo los humanos tienen derecho a ser amados. Pero... Es una pena —bajó un poco la mirada, como cuando trata de aparentar humildad. —Porque no pude amar al Shizuo humano como al resto... Porque ya no estás._

Heiwajima estaba con la mirada fija en el marco, incapaz de perderse nada de lo que veía, incluso sus lágrimas se habían detendido para ver bien las imágenes frente a él.

_–... Así que pensé que al menos debía hacer las pases –alzó la bolsa y sacó un recipiente de ella. –Mira, éste es el pudín que te robé en aquel viaje ¿Recuerdas? Sí, fui yo –se arrodilló y colocó el recipiente junto a las flores que estaban ahí. –Ésta es por la camisa que te rompí la vez que nos conocimos, el vino es por hacer que te despidieran de aquel bar... –continuó sacando más cosas de la bolsa hasta... –Y esta... –trataba de contener sus lágrimas y mantener aquella sonrisa, sus ojos temblaban y su voz empezaba a quebrarse. –Esta... Es tu corbata, la tiraste cuando... –apretó con fuerza aquella corbata de moño antes de dejarla con las flores y ofrendas de paz, se reprimió todo lo que pudo, aunque aún así no fue capaz de evitar soltar un par de lagrimas que disimuló en la oscuridad de aquel sitio._

Shizuo estaba tan impresionado de ver aquello, ¿por qué alguien que casi muere por su culpa estaría llorando en su tumba? ¿No debería alegrarse? Espera ¿Había dicho que era humano? ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Por qué le dolía ver a Izaya así? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto estar ahí a su lado? Si cuando vio a sus amigos y familia quiso volver, ahora lo deseaba tanto que le quemaba, quería ver a Izaya, hablarle, tocarle y demostrarle que estaba ahí, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

Antes de ver nada más, el marco junto con la imagen en él desapareció.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—Eso creo...

—Podrás verle si es eso lo que quieres.

—¿Empezar de nuevo? ¿Es posible?

—Tienen un lazo que los une, sólo debes desearlo.

—¿Recordaré algo de mi vida, o de esto?

—No.

—¿Cómo sabré que es él entonces?

—Lo sabrás...

—Pero-

—Lo sabrás —repitió con firmeza.

—Entonces estoy listo —y dicho esto empezó a desvanecerse como polvo de luz, no tenía nada más en que pensar que el reencontrarse con esa persona.

No estaba seguro de cómo pero le encontraría, si ella se lo aseguraba con tanta seguridad entonces no tenía más que creer en sus palabras.

Le amaría aunque fuera el mismo arrogante que conoció. Pues había visto la fragilidad de su corazón.

Le amaría incluso si fuera un caprichoso con delirios de grandeza. Pues conocía su miedo a la pérdida y soledad.

Le amaría sin importar como fuera. Pues le bastaba con saber que era él.

Antes de desaparecer por completo quiso despedirse como era apropiado. —Hey, gracias.

—De nada...

—Me saludas a Shinra...

—... Lo haré... —Lo último que se escuchó fue la risa de ambos y después nada.

.

.

.

El día de hoy había nevado un poco en la mañana, hacía frío y, aún así, se encontraba en el corredor exterior practicando con el koto, su tío le había dicho que habrían visitas así que practicaba mientras tanto. Esa pieza en particular era difícil.

Escuchó a su tío salir a barrer la entrada o tal vez a esperar a sus visitantes. Según le había dicho, eran amigos suyos desde la preparatoria y, aunque sus caminos se vieron separados en la universidad, más tarde se reencontraron para casarse. Ella era una novelista que incluso había compuesto libros y cuentos infantiles cuando tuvo a su bebé; él era un arquitecto que se especializaba en diseñar espacios culturales. Y pese a sus muy ocupados trabajos, ambos habían permanecido unidos como una familia amorosa.

Escuchó a su tío hablar alegremente con alguien, supuso que sus invitados ya habían llegado, y lo confirmó cuando fue llamado a servir el té. Dejó el koto y se dispuso a servir de ese té tan especial que Yoshimori había preparado para la ocasión.

Cuando llegó a la habitación donde estaban, con bandeja en mano saludó cordialmente a los invitados, y fue entonces cuando le vio.

Y es que en cuanto le miró a los ojos, cuando vio esos ojos antinaturalmente rosas, un extraño sentimiento nació desde lo más profundo de su ser. No sabía que era pero era tan fuerte como diez soles posandose sobre él al mismo tiempo, sólo pudo asegurar que aquello no podría, en absoluto, ser odio.

Era como si le conociera de antes, una sensación de nostalgia le invadio, era extraño.

Fue un sentimiento tan único e incomparable, como un calor tan fuerte que enfriaba.

Sentía cómo un fuerte impulso, rebosante de energía, le recorría, pero estaba inmóvil.

—¡Soy Psyche! ¡Mucho gusto!

El dorado y el cerezo se miraban como si se hubieran esperado siglos. Y fue entonces, cuando escuchó su voz que supo que todo eso había durado tan sólo un instante. Y así mismo lo decidió, eso era amor.

—Mucho gusto, Psyche.

Se presentaron con normalidad, para el mundo fuera de ellos nada había pasado. Mientras hablaban Tsugaru decidió que se tomaría su tiempo en conocerle, porque no quería ir demasiado rápido y ahuyentarlo.

No había prisa.

Después de todo se esperaron antes sin saberlo, un poco más no era nada.

Y es que esto era sólo el inicio.

Disfrutarían cada segundo hasta el final.

.  
.

**Fin.**


End file.
